Full Veiw
by Writer-girl33
Summary: what happens when rory shows up on logans doorstep...and what happens when logans walks in on rory and gets a good veiw. Better than summary. First fanfic....please read and reveiw.
1. woah

Summary: what happens when rory shows up on logans doorstep...and what happens when logans walks in on rory and gets a good veiw. Better than summary. First fanfic....please read and reveiw.

She couldnt help but ask her self what she was doing here. It felt wrong but at the same time it felt so right. It was kind of embaressing. this night was probably one of of the worst in her life. She had humiliated. She had to walk to his apartment and now she was standing soaking wet from the rain. She finally got the strength to knock then almost imedently she was facing a very sexy looking logan.

"Rory! What are you doing her?" he asked her with concern in his eyes.

Then motioned her in after he took in her very wet and tight appeal.

"So" she started. "Anything new."

"You mean besides you showing up on my door step soaking wet. No not really."

"Dont be such a cocky ass."

"Well how about i go find you some dry clothes and you can go dry off."

"Would you mind if i took a shower. The hot water will relax me."

"Ok Ace. You know were everything is right?" To this she nodded.

He walked to his room lookin for some clothes for her to put on. And in the mean time Rory was busy stripping her clothes.

A copule of minutes later rory was getting out of the shower and starting to dry off. Logan nnot even thinking,without knocking barges into the bathroom to veiw a very wet and a very shocked(not to mention totally sexy) Rory.

"LOGAN! Ever of knocking."

"Im so sorry Rory. I was not thinking. I forgot you were in there."

"Sure. Dont apologize. I mean you already got an eye full."

By this this time she was covered by a towel. Even though she had cooled down hint of a blush stained her cheeks. Lagan was sp turned on right n[ow. He was so stunned and no matter what he did he kept picturing her and a drop of water sliding all over her body. Damn luckhy drop of water.

"Logan will you please get out so i can put on some clothes.''

"Noyhing i havn't seen."

That caused the blush to come back.

Rory could not understand what was happening. Logan had seen her naked this was great. She put on his clothes. When she walked out in his boxers and a see-through tank top Logan felt himself go intantly hard.

"Wow!"

"What Logan you look like you jusyt seen a ghost."

"You...a....I'm..aaa...a..really...a"

"Really....What?"

"Really hard. So hard it hurts and i dont know why."

"Wow. Well maybe i can help you out..."

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry its so short....Please give reviews!!!!

3 emmib333


	2. lets do this

Sorry it took so long to update.

Well hope you like.

rorys pov in italics and underlined and logans are in bold lettering.

ENJOY!!!

logan ''what do you mean by that?"

rory "well no need to be embaressed...i could help you..you kno."

logan "you kno?"

Rory "you kno..."

logan "ohhhh you know...got ya."

After that there was a very long and akward pause. They kind of just set there and looked at each other. Both were wondering what to do next.

_Why is he looking at me like that. Is that a blush. It couldnt be....could it...no. Not him...not the logan huntzberger. Was she imagining it. Why is he still looking at me? Am i still blushing? I can feel myself blushing but i will be confident...no matter what. And by the looks of his face not to mention other places he is totally helpless in this situation. For once i have the upper hand._

_Is it possible that all ladies man logan is attracted to his so called best friend who he reffers to as ace. Well only one way to find out._

**Why is she looking at me? Does she think im staring? What is she thinking? I know that look. that is the i am so up to something look. We are in trouble now.**

**Am i blushing....i cant believe it. I mean she is beautiful but me blushing. What is the world coming to?**

logan "so this is not strange at all."

rory "just give me a chance. You wont be disappointed. I promise."

logan "why the hell not. Ill give it a shot."

rory "Okay now were to begin."

**Oh my god. She is coming over here. Why am i so nervous. Its not like i have anything to be ashamed of. I am quite happy with myself. And right now myself is quite happy. Well she offered so im going to let her do want she is about to. I am definitly going to enjoy this. She looks so hot in my clothes...wow she should wear them more often or not for that matter. **

_He looks so nervous. This should be good. He is so going to owe me after i do this. I can see by the bludge in his pants that he is well equipped. No surprise there._

rory "Sit down"

Logan looks really tense and unsure. Wouldnt this mess up the whole friendship thing.

logan "are you sure Ace?"

Rory " So sure. Now sit back and let me give you some really great relief cause you must be in pain."

She bent over and reached for his belt making him tense alittle bit. After he relaxed, she finished taking off his belt. As she pulled down his pants along with his underwear she started to get turned on herself. At first she just stared at his very very erect member. Finally she took his now fully erect member into her hand and started to graze it getlely with her fingertips. Soft,slow strokes that made him moan just the slightest bit. "oh rory" this made her start to cup it and stroke alittle faster. Faster and faster until finally he reached his release.

logan "that was amazing"

rory smirking "do you need a tissue?'

logan "That would be nice."

rory "What now?"


End file.
